


Afterlife Song

by NathyLoussop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Ghost Mari AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathyLoussop/pseuds/NathyLoussop
Summary: Luka Couffaine is an aspiring musician who left his hometown to try his luck in Paris. After rent a small apartment, he don't expected an exotic roommate.





	Afterlife Song

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot to tag/warning something pls tell me.
> 
> If you notice any error don't be shy and tell me. English isn't my first language, but I still look for a good quality work for you.

Luka approached the mattress stretched out on the floor he used as a bed, resting your electric guitar on it before rising and settling back against the wall and crossing your legs as butterfly wings. Picking up the instrument, he began strumming the strings to a slow melody. He closed his eyes in the meantime, losing himself in thought.

It had been a few weeks since left his small southern town and tried the luck in Paris. After a few days, he finally found a place that would accept his unstable salary. The old architecture of the building betrayed its age. The owner was a old man of few words, but who prized the welfare of the residents, at least those who paid the rent on time.  
The rectangular room wasn't very large, with only a double washing tank in one corner and a door leading to the bathroom so tight that at first it didn't believe it and the toilet could fit together. Nevertheless, he managed to place a used refrigerator, a microwave in addition the mattress.

Incredibly comfortable, he had still managed to improvise wall mounts for his instruments, and maybe one day he couldn't get enough egg trays to create a table by following some random internet tutorial. There was only one detail that bothered him: The two windows in the room had iron bars that blocked almost all the light that could enter through them.

He kept playing the music. Could hear noises in the little apartment, stirring the kitchen area. As the music progressed, remembered the day he asked the owner about the bars since only his apartment owned them. The man admitted to being unaware of them until he had to call the police to expel the former resident who owed two months' rent just to find the place abandoned, as well, getting his permission to remove them.

It was a very tiring day. They were very irregular, placed anyway and without a decent weld, some just came out with a push, was what he worried most, didn't want that falling and hitting someone in the street. He managed to get his arm through narrow openings created so that he could unscrew the main structure and pull it into the building.  
A job that took all afternoon, but it paid off and still earned him some money in the junkyard. The place seemed to change the entire atmosphere, but he didn't expect that this simple act would have consequences.

Strange things began to happen. Coming home and seeing things messy or out of place bothered him a lot. Woke up many nights at dawn with the feeling of being watched or hearing some noise. He was trying to convince himself of being the neighbors or some outside noise about the last part. Not only that, strange hand marks always appeared on the walls and yours instruments were inexplicably out of tune.

He felt the mattress close to him sinking a little, as if someone were crawling over it until it settled beside him. That was when opened his eyes, still playing the random notes and there she was.

Her messy hair. Sunken and a little swollen eyes. The crooked, marked mouth tried to smile without worrying about broken or missing teeth. The trickles of dried blood running down the side of her head until they disappeared into her blouse, smearing it, as well as the harrowing hanging mark that stood out on her pale, translucent skin.

"Good evening, Marinette" He said looking at her, ceasing to play.

She opened the smile wider, sitting on her own legs.

Luka returned the gesture, playing again. The music sounded sad, but the girl in front of him didn't seem to mind.

He never believed in ghosts or spirits until he met your "roommate." The first time he saw her was at a time like this, where he played one of his instruments. The girl was standing in the doorway, seeming stuck to it, a vision that lasted a few seconds. Over time he realized that she was responsible for the strange things that happened besides being able to interact with her more.

Also asked the owner more about the former residents. Apparently the place was empty for almost two years, the contract was in the name of someone who didn't exist, at least on the internet. Wanting to quench his curiosity, kept looking for stories and reports from dead or missing people until he finally found a familiar face.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, 23, lived with her parents, went to college, had a part-time job, and was absolutely beautiful. One day, unfortunately, never returned home. Police investigated her boyfriend, but he proved innocent. The body was never found, the case was eventually closed. That was almost seven years ago.

He wouldn't lie, was tempted to contact her family, but who in his right mind would believe the spirit of the dead daughter would be in that place? The situation of her body didn't help either. He wasn't a expert or anything, but even a layman like him would be able to recognize the marks.

In addition to the neck, both ankles and wrists had them. The wrists were also broken, and it was even distressing to see them at first. The headshot was what killed her. His clothes were soiled with blood beyond and a little ripped. He couldn't imagine what she had been through and didn't want to.

"I made a song for you, wanna hear?" He saw her nodding.

Marinette don't speak, never spoke, or made different sounds of screams or murmurs that seemed to cut your soul. Arranging the guitar, he began to play the chords, after the short introduction, began to sing the simple lyric, with very generic rhymes.

He didn't lie when sang about her beauty, how her eyes looked like jewels or the bluish sheen of her hair in the sun. About how would love to have known her in a better way and how unfair things happen to good people. But mostly, how she has been his muse and his angel since the day they first met.

She wanted to applaud, but could only clap her arms awkwardly without moving her hands. When asked if she wanted to hear more songs, she nodded, smiling even more.

They stayed like this all night, Luka can't say how or when it happened, but eventually fell asleep. The first thing he saw the next morning when opened his tired eyes, still getting used to the light coming from the window, was Marinette's transparent body lying beside you. Both sharing the small space of the mattress without touching each other.

A smile formed on the boy's face, it was a beautiful way to start the day.


End file.
